1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring devices, and particularly to electrical wiring devices with removable night lights.
2. Technical Background
The typical layout of a room, whether it is in a public space, a living space or a commercial space, provides a wall light switch disposed adjacent to the point of entry. In a scenario that most people are familiar with, a person crossing the threshold of a darkened room will usually attempt to locate the wall switch and turn the wall switch to the ON position before entering. Sometimes the wall switch is not located in this position and the person seeking access to the room must search for the light switch. The person searching for the wall switch is required to navigate around objects such as tables and chairs. Usually, a person entering the room attempts to “feel” their way around the room. If an object is disposed relatively low to the floor surface the person may trip over it and suffer an injury.
Of course, there are situations where a light switch is not available, or is not readily available. There are other situations where the person entering the darkened room is disinclined to turn the lights ON as a matter of courtesy. Moreover, there are certain times that lighting is unavailable for the simple reason that there is an AC power outage. In this case, actuating a light switch is not an option even if the person entering the darkened room is inclined to turn the lights ON.
Consumers often insert a portable lighting device into an electrical receptacle located in the room and function as a temporary lighting device. While this arrangement may provide adequate illumination and temporarily mitigate a potentially unsafe condition, it has certain drawbacks associated with it. Temporary lighting devices are usually aesthetically unappealing and have a makeshift look and feel. Moreover, if the temporary lighting device is plugged into the receptacle for an extended period of time the lighting bill could be excessive over time. The user may attempt to address this problem by unplugging the temporary lighting device during daylight hours if the space admits natural light. However, once the temporary lighting device is unplugged from the receptacle there is the possibility that it will become lost, misplaced, or damaged from excessive handling. Of course, the steps of inserting and removing the device in response to the daily cycle is not a solution in internal spaces lacking access to sunlight. Finally, this approach offers no solution to a power outage issue.
A light element may be disposed in a wiring device in combination with another functional element such as a receptacle or a light switch. The wiring device is subsequently installed in a wall box or mounted to a panel. While this approach obviates some of the drawbacks described above, there are other drawbacks that come into play. Conventional permanent lighting elements such as incandescent and neon lights have a relatively short life expectancy of only a few years and, therefore, require periodic servicing and/or replacement. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the light is typically hard-wired to power contacts disposed in the wiring device. As such, the light element is permanently ON, further limiting the light element's life expectancy. Since this device is wired to the AC power source, this approach offers no solution to a power outage issue.
In yet another approach that has been considered, the aforementioned drawbacks are addressed by providing a “night light” that has a light sensor, and the associated circuitry, to control the light element. When the sensor detects the ambient light level falling past a certain point, the control circuit turns the light element ON. One design problem associated with using a light sensor to selectively actuate the light element relates to providing a proper degree of isolation between the light sensor and the light element. Conventional devices solve the problem by separating the light sensor and the light element by as great a distance as possible. As such, conventional devices are typically arranged such that the lens covering the light element is disposed in one portion of the wiring device cover and the sensor element is disposed in a second portion of the cover, with sufficient space therebetween. If the wiring device includes another functional element such as a receptacle, the sensor may be disposed between the receptacle and the light's lens cover. Because the light sensor must be disposed a sufficient distance away from the light element, it necessarily requires that the lighting assembly be reduced in size to fit the wiring device form factor. Accordingly, conventional devices of this type often fail to provide an adequate amount of illumination for the intended application and, therefore, do not address the safety concern in a satisfactory manner. Moreover, since this device is wired to the AC power source, this approach offers no solution to a power outage issue.
What is needed is an electrical device configured to address the drawbacks and needs described above. In particular, a light emitting wiring device is needed that provides a sufficient amount of illumination when the ambient light in a given space falls below a safe level. The wiring device must maximize the effective area of illumination without sacrificing sensor isolation. What is also needed is an electrical wiring device that addresses the safety issues described above, while at the same time, providing user-accessible adjustment mechanisms with an eye toward energy efficiency. Finally, what is needed is a device that is operative and removable by the user when there is an AC power outage.
Turning now to another consideration, there are several drawbacks associated with conventional installation methods and conventional protective electrical wiring devices. Conventional protective electrical wiring devices often do not make efficient use of space. In addition, mounting the wiring device's ground strap to the device box is tedious, time consuming, and therefore costly. The same can be said of mounting the cover plate to the electrical wiring device. Moreover, in multi-gang installations, the finished look is often ragged because the plurality of electrical devices and their respective cover plates are typically not in alignment. This misalignment can be, and very often is, in all three dimensions. Retrofitting an electrical installation can also be problematic from the standpoint of the finished look because the device box, or an old work box, may not be precisely aligned to the plane of the wall surface. This is especially true if the wall surface itself is uneven. After remodeling a space, homeowners often seek to replace an existing wall plate with one that better matches the new décor. Thus, a homeowner may inadvisably remove the faceplate cover from an energized wiring device and inadvertently become exposed to a shock hazard from the “hot” electrical wiring.
What is needed, therefore, is an electromechanical switch mechanism that obviates the drawbacks articulated above. In particular, what is needed is an electromechanical switch that is substantially quiet and easy to operate, having a small angle of rotation between switch positions. A switch of this type is also needed that can be employed in a number of different form factors including one suitable for use in a modular framing system such that it does not require fasteners to be securely installed within the device box.